Lily's Diary- the Encounter
by Zeni Riri
Summary: Libra, a normal everyday Zelda fan, is just having a normally normal day, untill... Link shows up. Well, four of him, to be exact. But how? They're just video game characters! Take a peek into Lily's diary and read about her now un-normal days with her mom and the Four Swords Links. /DISCONTINUED, planning a rewrite! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo, peoples. This is a fanfic. Okay, first off, this isn't my first. I have had many fanfictions here before, but I kept deleting them. I really want this one to stay. But. You must encourage me to do so. Jk, jk. Anyway. I strongly recommend that you review. Please? Also, I want a beta person. Time for disclaimers!**

 **I do not claim the Legend of Zelda franchise to be mine, but I do own any nonZelda character here!**

* * *

"Look, Seri, I don't know how they got here, why they are here, and how or when they will go away. I just want them GONE."

"Oh, Lily. Just calm down and try to talk with them longer till I get there. Uno momento. Okay?"

"Just hurryyy..."

Ugh. I'm so screwed. Everything has gone horribly ever since THEY got here. Ugh, who am I kidding? I can't keep secrets and life changing events from my diary! This is where I write them down!

Two days ago, I was in my older brother's house. I was just hanging out, like I do every Friday. Gulley(my brother), was making English muffins for me and mom, when someone knocks on the kitchen door on the balcony side. So Gulley opened the door. And he yelled in shock.

"What in the world?! Yo, those kids got swords!"

I ran in the kitchen with mom, since we where in the livinroom. And then me and mom screamed. Those kids who Gulley was talking about where the Four Swords Links from the Legend of Zelda! They indeed had their swords in their hands, but not in a threatening position. But how where they here? They were fictional characters! That only led me to one thought: they were cosplayers. But then that thought was shattered when they spoke. They spoke a different language. I couldn't tell what it was, because the most common languages spoken in Massachusetts were what I recognized; English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Urban... And I recognized Chinese and Japanese, too. I mean, well, what they spoke kinda sounds like Japanese, but like, it was... Backwards? I dunno... It was like, if you say "hi" in Japanese, you'd say "Konichiwa", right? Well, to me, it sounded like, "awichinok". I swear, their words meant gibberish to me.

So mom was like, "okay, little toon Links at our door, and they don't speak English."

And then it struck me. They where speaking Hylian! Of course! That's the main spoken language in the game! Easy to decipher for those speaking English or Japanese, and with differed dialects! Well, either way, this meant no good.

So Gulley said, "Oh, you mean from that stupid game?" He's a hardcore Call of Duty player. If anything, CoD is stupid.

So I said, "Yeah. This ain't good. I dunno what's happening, but we need to figure it out." Luckily, mom was an awesome Zelda nerd like I was, so she could help me out.

So me and mom took the guys inside, and they, to our relief, had sheathed their swords and.. Well, they looked calm, but worried at the same time. To be honest, the more I looked at them, the more unreal they seemed. They obviously looked young, and exactly the same, but each was wearing a different colored tunic. The original, I knew, wore green, whereas the other three wore blue, red, and purple. We all sat down in the couches in the living room(there where two in the middle, facing each other, with a coffee table on a rug in the middle), and we tried to communicate. Mom spoke first.

"So. How did you boys get here?"

Though, they only looked at her in confusion. I knew that was coming. So I tried next. I just waved my hand to them, getting their attention , and said, "Hello. How are you?" They where still clueless. Me and mom sighed. Then the red Link spoke to the purple Link. The purple Link shook his head.

"Okay?" I said, wishing I knew what the red one asked. Then Gulley came in with finished English muffins and served them to all of us, and sat next to mom, opposite from me. With food able to fuel her mind, mom came up with an idea.

"Lily, you know how Violet Link in the Four Swords manga was smart, right?"

I facepalmed. That monstrosity of a manga that ruined the Four Swords fanbase? Ugh. I answered yes. Mom instantly turned to me. "Well, maybe he studied the Twilight Princess dialect of Hylian!"

I rolled my eyes. How could that be? "Yeah, but how do we know if he can understand it if we try to communicate with him that way? How do we know if they are even from the manga at all? Mom, the manga is uncanny, remember?"

"Well, we won't know if they are for sure. Who knows? Maybe it's both?"

HOW in the WORLD can it be BOTH!? I just...

Sometimes, mom can be a bit more complex in the Zelda franchise than that of an average Zelda fangirl. I'm seriously. But I had to go with it. I went upstairs to my room to get my notebook and my phone, and then came back down.

"How about this, we write to them in Hylian, and see if they can write back. I'll load up a reference on my phone." I luckily had an image of TP Hylian reference on my phone. Just incase I'm having trouble reading stuff while playing TP. Heh.

Mom said it was a good idea, and that I should try it myself. We argued a bit, because I wanted her to do it since it was her idea. In the end I agreed to do it instead. On the paper, I wrote in Hylian,

"Hello, heroes. We want to know how you got here."

So I gave the purple Link the page after I ripped it out, with the pencil. He just looked at it for a bit, puzzled. The other Links, of course, seemed confused too. Link, the original, said something, and the purple one spoke back, making the red one roll his eyes, saying something in a whiny voice. The purple Link finally took the pencil, and was about to write, but he thought a bit before he did. He was trying to remember the letters, I bet. It wasn't even a couple of minutes before I got the paper back with a few more sentences on it. It had the same Hylian on it. I read the first word easy. And I sighed in relief. So did mom. It read,

"Hello. We don't know how we got here, all we remember is getting knocked out in our previous fight, and waking up here. We wandered a bit before deciding to come to your home. Do you mind telling us where we are?"

It worked! I squealed in excitement. Mom said, "see? I told you! I knew Vio would understand it!"

'Vio'? Was that his name in the manga? Whatever. I instantly tried to write back, but then mom stopped me. "What are you going to write?"

I thought. I told her I was going to write that they ended up in Massachusetts of the United States, but mom said not to. She took the paper and wrote something. She shows it to me.

"I think you can understand this; you are not in Hyrule anymore."

I nodded and she handed it to 'Vio'. He read it, and he gasped and exclaimed something I couldn't understand. Then the other Links gasped. The red Link said something that I just knew meant "Oh, no". Now they were all worried. 'Vio' quickly wrote back, "Where!?"

I just had to tell him now. So I wrote, "Well, this may be a little wierd, but right now, you are in a city called Ware, in a state called Massachusetts, in a country called United States of America, or USA for short, in a continent called North America."

We kinda continued on that way, surprises coming and going both ways. Then mom had a question. She wrote, "Remember when you wrote you where battling before you ended up here? Just who exactly were you battling with?"

I remember most of the battles the Links have in the FSA game. But if it's the same as the manga, I dunno. I just hoped it it wasn't Ganon they where fighting. We got the paper back.

"His name is Shadow Link." Mom gasped. By know, I forgot to note in this stupid diary, that we still didn't tell them we knew everything, or who they were. Heck, we haven't even introduced ourselfes. So mom said to me, "Do you think we should tell them that we know about them? Or should we keep it secret?"

So Gulley was like, "mom, you know something would be bound to slip if you kept shut about it." And he was right. It happens a lot, really. I agreed to tell them that we knew them. They, of course, flipped out, but not too much. 'Vio' wrote to me, "Are you girls some kind of witches or something? This is crazy!"

After a bit, we got things cleared up without telling them that they where characters from a video game, or manga. They understood. Vio asked us our names. Mom wrote on the paper this time.

"My name is Gigi. The young lady next to me is my daughter, Libra, and the young man is my son, Gulley."

* * *

So soon it became a bit dark, and we had to go to sleep, and me and mom decided to stay over Gulley's house for the night. We decided that we would help them get back to Hyrule tomorrow(which was yesterday, btw).

So the next day, everyone was up, except Red and Vio. I rolled my eyes. Our only source of communication, of course, did not want to get up. Apparently, Vio had to comfort Red while he was scared to even go to sleep last night. Ugh.

Y'know, I didn't even think that this whole thing was real in the first place, and if we should really help them, but I felt at the same time that we had to. I really wish I didn't have to deal with it.

Since everyone was so tired, we decided not to do much today. When Vio finally woke up, we instantly started writing to each other again. I have the whole convo right here, too.

"Good morning, Libra."

"Morning, sleepy head. Since we're all tired, I don't think we can do anything. I'm still stuffed from all those English muffins." (I in fact had a lot of them.)

"Well, I think our fairy companion says otherwise."

"Wait, what? You never mentioned a fairy being with you guys. None of you did!"

"We kept her secret"

"well, do you think she can help y'all?"

"Hopefully. If all goes well, maybe we can get back to Hyrule in no time. Green is getting too worried about what might happen to it and Princess Zelda."

I had wondered what Zelda was like in the shadow era. I asked him.

"This might seem off topic, but, what is Zelda like? Like, what is her personality?"

Vio smiled, and he wrote back.

"Well, it's not really of topic, but, the princess is very kind. She is like, well, how do I put this? Well, she overall wears her heart on her sleeve. And at times she can be really serious when she needs to."

"Anyway, back to the fairy. Do you really think she could help you enough?"

"Again, I hope so."

"What kind of fairy is she?"

"A guardian fairy, directed to us by the Blue Maiden."

I remember the Blue Maiden. The music for the Blue Maiden Village in the game was nice.

"Blue Maiden? Huh. So where are you going next in your quest?"

"I'm not sure I remember."

I had slumped back in my chair. This wasn't good.

"Do you think Green knows? Ask him."

So Vio asked the original Link in their language that I still cannot understand. He sat with us at the kitchen table with us when I asked about the fairy. Link shrugged and said something. If only I knewww...

"That pretty much sums up Green's knowledge."

I giggled.

"Well. That's not very nice."

"Oh well."

* * *

We decided that since I had school today, that we would leave the Links at grandmas, since I always go there before and after school. But I kinda had a bad feeling about it... I hoped things would go well. And I was sooo wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo, people, and welcome to a new chapter. I have no specific update day set, but I've been itching to update these past few days. So, info on one of the new characters, Seri. She does speak a little Spanish in this, but it shouldn't matter. For those of you who think there is information missing, I will tell you this, it is all up to your imagination! And another note, since this fic is based off of a person writing down their experiences, these entries are written at different periods of time, like a person who goes back into writing after not doing so for awhile. I dunno how else to explain it, so yeah.**

 **I'd like to thank the wonderful person who reviewed, and, yes, I agree we are our own critics, thanks for the advice! And thank you to the wonderful person who fave/followed! Thanks for bearing with me!**

 **-edit- Thank you to the guy pointed out the fact that I've been using the wrong tense of words! To be honest, I would've never noticed, so thanks! I've fixed things up here. ^^**

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Me and mom took the Links to our house.

Remember that conversation I wrote down at the beginning of this entry? Well, that was my latest phone call to my bestie, Serienella, to help me out and give me advice in a time like this. She's a normal Zelda fangirl. I have many Zelda fangirl friends. Anyway, I got so fed up. I've been trying to decide if I really don't really wanna help them. I mean, cmon. All this is fake. It's just a dream, right? Ugh, I hope it is. It all seems too real.

So here's what happened, starting off from when I woke up. Well. Red woke me up. He was the first to be awake because he slept early.

I woke up to him grabbing my shirt and shaking me to dizziness. He yelled at me in his stupid language all his panic, for whatever the heck he was worried about.

"SHUT the heck UP!" I yelled at him. You shoulda seen his face. I scared him so hard.

One thing you should know, I tend to get a bit grumpy in the mornings. Doesn't everyone, anyway?

He took me down stairs to the kitchen, and I smelled something burning.

'Frik.' I thought.

When I entered, I saw the TOASTER on FIRE. The FRIKIN TOASTER. It was on fire, with molten plastic and burnt bread on the counter. That is my life! And he burned it!? Ugh! I was so mad. I used the fire extinguisher on that flippin thing. Ugh. Mom came running downstairs when the fire alarm went off. Our fire alarms suck(they went off way after it had caught on fire). She screamed in horror when she saw the toaster ruined.

"Oh my goodness, Red Link, what did you do?!"

Mom knows how much I loved that toaster. Red felt really guilty and went upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry about the toaster, honey. I promise, after school we will get a new one, oaky?

"Well, can we get a funeral for this one?"

"Libra, stop overreacting."

When I was getting dressed for school, someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"It Violet."

Oh good. I forgot to mention. Mom taught Vio to say this whenever he knocks on my or mom's bedroom door. It took awhile, and I dunno how she did it, but hey. I really don't care.

"Hold on," I told him. I finished putting on my tank top and jeans, and opened the door. He handed me a paper with some Hylian on it.

"I see you girls are getting dressed for something. Where are we going?"

I wrote back:

"I am going to school, Mom is going to her job, and you guys are staying at my grandma's house. We need to get you boys in some appropriate clothing if you want to avoid getting stared at."

I really wanted them to change clothing. Luckily, mom had clothes that used to fit Gulley when he was younger. I went to the closet and pulled out four pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts. All of the sweatpants where dark grey, and all but one t-shirt were orange. The odd one out was blue. I handed them to Vio and told them to get dressed. But he didn't understand, and it didn't really matter anyway.

So when we where all ready to go, before we went out, mom made the boys wear Gulley's old sneakers. They were in fair condition, but they needed a good rinse from the dirt that was on them. Luckily, it was warm outside so none of us needed sweatshirts. Did I mention that it's late Summer? No? Whatever it don't matter.

Anyway, we finally arrived at grandmas house. And quite honestly I was wondering why grandma wasn't all on us because of the Links.

"Hey, mother. These are the boys I was talking about last night."

So I was like, 'oh, that's why grandma's not freaking out. She called. Good.'

So I went to the livingroom, and grandpa was there, watching a recording of Hell's Kitchen. He is a chef at Olive Garden, so he tries to learn(and get entertained) from it. I sat down next to him on our favorite couch, the one we made grandma disown because me and him are the only ones who sit on it.

"Heya, little feather. Where's the birdie you fell from?"

Heheh. I was wearing all white today.

"Oh, I wish I could go back, so I can sleep, but unfortunately, this feather was pulled off."

"Sorry to hear."

"And almost got burned."

"Oh."

"So what's happening now?"

I suddenly got interested in the show.

"The black girl is saying how she thinks the girl on the left shouldn't be left in the competition."

I got it now. They where about to release one of the girls for the finals. Then the girl on the left was giving her thoughts.

"Well, chef Ramsay, I think she shouldn't be in the finals because, overall, she has great leadership, but she wears her heart on her sleeve, which I think is a great weakness in my opinion, so I don't think she can be here."

Then grandma called me into the kitchen. I lazily got up and told grandpa to tell me what happens when I got back. I left my backpack where I was sitting. When I went into the kitchen, the boys, leaving me confused as I forgot to mark them, were eating toast and eggs.

"Lily, could you please mark the boys? I can't tell which is which!"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." So I went into the living room and got some colored Sharpies from my backpack. I know writing on yourself is very dangerous to your skin, cuz it goes into your bloodstream and then turns into skin cancer, but I expect difference because the boys are Hylian. Oh yeah, and FAKE. (Oh, by the way kids, don't try this at home.)

While grandma was making more breakfast for me and grandpa, I started to draw little cute stars on the Links' faces, each in their assigned color. You know what they are. I drew an extra pretty star on the original Link's face by accident because my creative side was barging in. Oops. Heheh. Now, you could differ each Link. I suggested that Blue wouldn't get any stars on his face, but he wanted just one anyway. I sat back down with grandpa after.

* * *

I had a really normal school day. My girlfriends and I led our art and writing clubs, my guy friends and I had our anime club meeting, the teachers are still chastising me for my running late to class. And my best friend got lunch detention for the rest of the week again. Yeah, pretty normal. Untill I was on the walk back to grandma's. I brought my friend Wisin with me (so I could help him get better at his math) and yeah. Grandma called me, asking me to go home quick because mom was trying to handle the Links and they were causing a commotion with the neighbor kids.

Well I'll be...

And so, I sent Wisin off to his home and promised him tomorrow would be good, and I called mom.

"Mom, what in the heck is going on?"

"Oh honey, I don't know exactly. All I know is that the kids that go to grandma's started to tease them, so I took them with me during my break, and as soon as we came home, the neighbors started teasing the boys and Blue got a bit upset and then Green tried to call him down before he got into trouble, and things went horribly after!"

Those kids...

"Agh, mom, you gotta stop them, at least try, I'm coming over!"

"Hurry if you can!"

So when I got home, I heard yelling and fighting in the backyard. I instantly put down my backpack on the coffee table and ran out the kitchen door.

And sure enough, Blue Link was getting violent with one of the neighbor kids.

Lemme get this down before I forget. There are three of them. One, the oldest, named Oliver. The middle child, Oprah. The younger, and more of a troublemaker, Codie. Oliver was the kind to watch over his siblings, and is on their side no matter what. A biased bunch, really.

So I ran to them, saying hi to mom on the way, and tried to break the fight. Blue was trying to plummel Codie, Green was getting kicked around by Oliver, barely trying to protect himself, and Violet was trying to keep Red away from Oprah's mean jabby jabby fingers.

"You guys, STOP fighting! Get away from each other! Now! Go!"

I managed to separate them. I heard mom sighing in relief. But they were still quarreling. Codie was sticking his tongue out at Blue. I finally noticed that the boys where wearing each their own color assigned t-shirts, but the stars drawn on their faces were still there, faded. Red Link was crying a teeny bit.

So mom came with me in between them. Mom turned to Codie. He stopped messing with Blue. Then she faced all tree of them.

"Why did you kids choose to pick on my boys?"

"Because, he said something about me!" Codie complained.

"Yeah, and they laughed at him too!" Oprah backed him up.

"Well, you don't know that."

"Oh really?" Oliver asked mom like if she was lying.

"Yes, and do you know why?"

The kids were thinking.

"Because he pointed at me!" Codie pointed at Blue, who was confused as to what he was saying.

"Well, I will tell you, that just because someone points at you, doesn't mean they are laughing or talking about you."

"He called me a stick."

"He did not.

"How do you know?!" Oprah pointed at me, demanding an answer.

"Because they don't speak English."

"So how do you understand them?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Lily." They looked at me.

"No I don't!" I immediately said.

"Well, whatever." Oliver looked to the side, crossing his arms.

"And look them. They look stupid! They drew stars on their faces!" Olivia teased.

I quickly protested, jabbing my thumb harshly against my chest.

"I drew them on their faces!"

"Girly."

'Why this little...'

"And look at their ears! Only demons have those kind of pointy ears!" Oprah grabbed her own ears to emphasize her point.

"They are not demons, they are regular children like you." Mom objected.

"Pointy-eared." Oprah teased at Red Link. He whined as Violet let Red hide behind him.

"Girly face." Codie pointed at Blue Link. He growled at Codie.

"Stupid foreigners." Oliver said, the whole time his arms crossed. This guy...

There's one thing I need to get out there, those kids' parents are stupid. I'm serious. Most of the time, they are out at work. And when they are home, they don't wanna be bothered! So we can't really complain to them. Anyway, while I was writing this all down, I was waiting for my bestie to get here. And thank goodness she came. Extra help is always good. So mom stayed outside with the Links(she managed to get the kids to go away for a bit- thank GOODNESS), sitting on the balcony steps, and then my bestie came inside with me to chat for a bit before we went too.

So now she is sitting with me in the kitchen table.

"Hey, Seri," I say to her.

"Hola." She says in her Hispanic accent.

"So. ¿Qué pasa, niña? What's happening? And..."

She looks at me excitedly, as if she just saw her all time favorite celebrities in the whole entire world.

"Why are there adorable but freaky cartoonish looking pointy-eared boys in your backyard?" We both laughed as we both knew who they were already, and then I explained everything to her.

She is thinking.

Still thinking.

Stillllll thinking...

Agh.

So now she tells me,

"This could all be a dream. Or maybe they are cosplayers? Do your cousins do a cosplaying service?"

I facepalmed sooo hard. I was like, "Look, Serrii, my girrl... If that's the best you can come u-"

Then she instantly interrupted me.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding! Mira, niña, Sé que esto es una locura, pero, we are just gonna have to help them if we wanna be on our merry way with the rest of our lives. Plus, wouldn't it be fun to know that you helped to save Hyrule!? I think it would be AWESOME!"

And before Seri got into one of her nonstop nonsense making rants about how awesome things would be if we did something, I stopped her. I looked at her seriously to get her attention.

And she looked at me.

And I put up my finger in between our faces, and slowly started to direct it to the right.

"Oh no... What happened...?"

And as I continued to lead the way, she continued to follow.

Until my finger was pointed to the still burnt toaster on the counter. She gasped.

"Oh no! They killed your baby!?"

Yeah. Everyone knows how much I loved that toaster.

"I wanted a funeral for it," I tried to sound a bit humorous, "but mom instead said that we can keep it while we have the new one."

Then I pointed to our new toaster, which happened to be on top of our refrigerator, so that Red Link wouldn't try to burn that one either.

"I DO have one question, though." Seri had asked me. I told her to continue.

"Do they really speak English!?" She squealed. I quickly shook my head. I totally left out the whole communication thing.

"No,no, they don't! They actually speak Hylian, just like in the games. Though, somehow, mom figured out that they had the personalities just like in the manga, so now, our only source of communication with them is though Violet Link."

She looked at me like if I said something crazy.

And I did, to be honest.

"But... How?"

"Mom thought that he would've studied the Twilight Princess dialect of Hylian- and it turns out, he did. So now, we somehow communicate through that way. Yet, when he speaks it, it's doesn't sound like English. It's like two people who speak Italian and Spanish trying to communicate through Portuguese."

Is that a good example?

"Whoah. That sounds trippy. And complicated."

"Yeah. Hey, let's go outside and talk with them now." I went to the livingroom to get my notebook from my backpack, and since I already had my phone, we headed out to the backyard. The Links were talking with each other, and Red Link was finally calmed. In fact, he looked serious.

They were thinking about their quest, no doubt.

So I opened my notebook to a clean page, and started writing.

"Violet, you've been in our world for long enough. I don't want anyone else involved, and I'm scared that something bad will happen. I think it's time that your little fairy friend helps you out of here like you said."

But when he read it, he spoke a few words to the other Links. The original said something as he nodded his head. Violet Link seemed a bit regretful. He wrote back,

"Well, you see, we kind of lost our fairy..."

"What?! How?"

"I'm not really sure."

I facepalmed so hard when I read that. Well, boys will be boys. Irresponsible, no doubt. I told mom what happened.

"Violet had wrote to me yesterday that they had a fairy that could help them get back to Hyrule, but they lost her somehow and we don't know where she is."

"Oh no..." Mom and Seri both said.

And then Violet took the paper and wrote again,

"We were kinda hoping that you could help us, you and your mother?"

I sighed. Mom took the paper, and she wrote that there is no way we could help, because we are human.

* * *

We all decided to let the week pass until we had time on Friday to help them out. It was already getting dark, and Seri was called home. I honestly hope that we get this over with soon enough. And, to my disconfort, I've been staying up for a bit just to finish this entry. Hello, sleepy time.


End file.
